Alpha!Sans
Profile Appearance Alpha!Sans wears a long white jacket, with a hood that goes all the way down to his back. He wears pink slippers that have had almost all their color drained and a white shirt as well. Personality Alpha!Sans is a very distant person and has a hard time making contact with his brothers. He loves all his brothers and likes to watch over them like an older brother figure. He loves drinking tea and eating pie. He wants to be Believed in. Abilities * AU Jump: using this he has the power to jump to any AU he sees fit to visit. * Mind Wipe: the ability to wipe and distort the memory of any person in front of him making them forget he existed. * He cannot be hurt by physical attacks since unless someone believes in him he cannot be seen, heard nor touched. * Double Eyed: This Allows Alpha!Sans to Make 2 Gaster eye's of Hatred and This power increases his power Drastically, Giving him an immense power magic boost. Weaknesses * He is vulnerable to blue attacks, as they attack anything that moves through them, even if that thing is incorporeal or dead. Backstory AlphaTale worked with his brother Error404 and they both lived happily in their AU Undertale 2.0, but this happiness didn't last long since a murderous Sans was walking about killing all of their friends. Error404 had the idea to stop him, but AlphaTale knew that this was a bad idea, but in the end, they went after him they fought him, but fortunately Alpha!Sans was killed during a battle, the last thing he saw as the face of his poor brother Error404. After a while He woke up to find himself in a place unknown to him his outfit was different as well he heard the screams and sounds of pain, he walked over to where it was and soon after found the decaying body of what used to be his brother, Alpha!Sans moaned over the loss of his brother. His soul was empty he lost whatever thought or hope there was of returning to his AU.So in an attempt to fix what had gone wrong. Now he wanders around making sure that every AU is ok forever unseen the Ghost of the Multiverse. Destruction After a while, AlphaTale was eventually forgotten because of Error!Sans deleted the universe, leaving only him to remember it. Now, AlphaTale is completely oblivious to the fact that his brother is alive, but is still wandering around thinking he's dead and vice versa. Relationships Being the original AU Sans makes him a big brotherly figure to any other AU created afterward. Trivia Add Whatever you want as long as it's not Gus or Negative. * Ink!Sans is a close friend to all Aus which just makes him naturally able to see Alpha!Sans * Alpha!Sans is as strong as 6 Karma Sanses when he's Fighting for real. * Alpha!Sans is younger than both Infected and Error404 * Alpha!Sans never did get to ask out Muffet before he died * Alpha!Sans Wants to See Whats Like in the Omega Timeline Gallery 4f36b23ca452beaeee68565ed196139cfghj-Recovered.png Tumblr_ogeki9AyD31vnlpg9o1_500.png alpha overworld.png 67fad928e2304cb8c13b4db8760d1be6-dashi1r.gif|I'm not crying (Made by Voidless) Tumblr_ogqwe31vnlpg9o1_500.png|Alpha Alpha_overworldd.png|Alpha!Sans sprite Aminoqw .jpg images.png Category:Charecter